


Season 5 plot in Game of Thrones fake leaked script

by Trancemaster



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trancemaster/pseuds/Trancemaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Game of Thrones has become a Fan Fic ME AND MY HOMIES ARE GOING TO WRITE IT NOW... SEX IS COMMING</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. JA'IME 1

JA’MIE 1

The ride to Dorne was taking for fucking ever and Jaime’s fake golden hand was heavy as shit so he took it off.

Bronn tried to lighten the mood by talking about Jaime’s missing hand: “Aren’t you glad you still have your cock?”

Jaime pulled his steed horse to a halt. “If you didn’t smack the shit out of me with my own hand a little bit ago on the shores of Croatia I’d think I could beat you.” Jaime laughed and thought about how awesome it was to have such a fun trainer as Bronn. “Bronn, I’ve never told anyone why I’m so awesome but the ‘First Sword of Braavos’ taught me 90% of what I know… Ain’t no merc…”

Bronn was indidnant and really surprised how douchey Jaime was being… “The self-proclaimed first fucking sword is a fucking dance teacher… no one in Braavos knows him and/or no on knows what water dancing is. It’s not a thing. He’s wanted for killing the stray cats in Braavos. I heard this through my mercenary intel network, which is now a thing…”

Jaime scoffs. They stare at eachother for a bit then nothing else happens and they continue on their ride.


	2. TRYSTANE 1

Trystane looked at Myrcella. 'You have changed, older and taller. Not the little princess you were when you came here. But your brother grew and changed fast as well. It must be a Lannister thing. We all know there's no Baratheon in you.' He said winking.

Myrcella blushed in the Dornish light. Her bright eyes reflecting the colors off the gorgeous pools. He seemed so much older than he actually was supposed to be. But then again so was she....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by @KhalessiArya


	3. BRONN 1

Jaime continued to make it exceedingly awkward "Well Lollys Stokeworth your wife is retarted so there's that... Are you actually hitting that or just the lordship? Because, well, everyone is curious. Is she even viable?" The palpable awkwardness intensifies.

"And by viable you mean not impregnable right?". Bronn quipped, "I'll impregnate the bitch." Jaime smiled but it never reached his eyes.

"Bronn, you literally say that about everything... You said it about the Eyrie. You said it about my sister, paramour if you believe the rumors you started about banging her. You said that about my steed horse. Now you're talking about your mentally child-like wife! Do you ever have any respect?". Jaime laughed at how funny it was for someone to marry an invalid for a Lordship but then realized that he would never get to marry since the Kingsguard forbade it... Jaime became distant and had a PTSD episode with a dream sequence he will reveal later in the story.

Bronn saw Jaime's face change to a frown and again tried to change the subject to stop the awkwardness. "Well, at least you still have one hand." Bronn realized he should stop breaking awkwardness and silence by talking about missing limbs, but made a mental note he'd probably soon forget.


	4. JAIME 2

Jaime woke up just as the sun was rising over the sand dunes. Even though it was Dorne, winter was seeping in, and frost covered the sandy ground. Bronn stood at the edge of the camp, legs spread wide, relieving himself of his full bladder. His steady and strong stream of urine steamed as it made contact with frost covered earth. Sunshine streamed through his oily hair as it blew in the breeze. The light of the early dawn sun glistened off of Bronn's thick manly mop of hair. Jaime then got the weirdest boner. all of a sudden Bronn turned around, but it was TYRION wearing a Bronn wig and on stilts! "wait," said Jaime," shouldn't you be in Pento—"

"Shhh" said Tyrion, thats only in the books you dumb fuck. this is the show."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by @_Blake_Shaffer_


	5. JAIME 3

Jaime walked through the halls into a great hall. The light burned in his hair, and he looked around. "What are you doing here?" a voice came from behind. He turned around and saw Ellaria standing in the doorway. A blue tight dress wrapped around her body, with a clear dusty cloth on top of it and a belt around her hip. Jaime felt his heart bouncing in his chest and didn't know what to say. "I- I am just, you know" his face got red from shame. 

Ellaria moved closer "no, I don't know. These are my private rooms, Ser". Jaime looked around, and indeed they were HER private rooms. "I- I am sorry, my la-" he stopped. Ellaria moved closer again. "I didn't know, I though it was my room," Jaime stuttered. 

"Did you loose your words, Ser?" She moved her hand over his chest. Jaime got chills all over his body, and looked at her. Ellaria had the same black lines around her eyes as she had back in Kings Landing, but this time he drowned in her eyes. She had the same black curling hair hanging over her shoulder, but this time it smelled like summer. Her hand was soft as she slowly moved over his arm towards his hand. She looked different for him, she was different for him. His heart was bouncing over and over again. He didn't think of Cersei anymore, he didn't think of Brienne. He only stood there and looked at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by @Gameofthrones_4ever_onofficial


	6. BRONN 2

The hot Dornish sun jizzed harmful UV rays all over Bronns tanned back. The gruff Sellsword had to get a tan to impress the love of his life and travel companion, Jaime Lannister. The Kingsguard Knight stood on lookout, watching silently as dust Rose in the distance. 'If only Jaime realised how much he means to me..' Bronn thought as he studied the golden locks of the Lannister. Bronn called out to Jaime. "My Lord of Lannister, would you like to come share some thick, juicy sausage with me?"

"Why yes, my friend." Said Jaime. "I would love some of your thick, spicy Dornish sausage in my mouth, and it's juices to rush down my throat." Bronns heart leapt in sexual desire. Jaime was perfect. Flowing locks only a Lannister could own, flashing green eyes and a smile that cut like a knife. Bronn was in love. He had served one Lannister with his sword, and now he meant to serve another, perhaps with a different sword.

"Would you like some help out of that very hot looking armour?" The Sellsword spoke loudly, his heart rushing with excitement.

Jaime grinned at him, and Bronns heart melted. "I'd love it."

Bronn moved his hands to the buckles of Jaimes cloak, brushing his golden mane in the process. Bronn gasped internally, marvelling at the softness of Jaimes hair. He quickly pulled the cloak off, revealing the enamelled gold of his backplate. He reached around the side, the obvious bulge in his pants brushing the red surcoat that peeked out of Jaimes armour. He twitched in anticipation. He undid the two clasps holding the armour together; and the one on the shoulder.

The minute the armour was off, an arrow thudded into Jaimes chest. An arrow that had

'Fuck your nan, you killed Rick Astley' carved into the wood.

Bronn howled in anger, and held a dying Jaime in his arms.

"My Lion, I...I love you!" He cried, desperately trying to save his love.

"Dude I'm not actually dying. The arrow got caught in the chainmail. It's cool you love me, but I'm kind of having sex with Ellaria Sand. You'll always be my friend though!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by @StannyTheManny


	7. ARIANNE 1

_I’m sick of being a secret, stuck behind the scenes._ _No one even mentions me and everyone believes Trystane is the heir to Dorne._

Arianne knew her father, Prince Doran Martell, would eventually come through on his promise for a super-late reveal.   _But how fucking old will I be?  Who will I get to marry? Or who would I have to marry?_   Most people knew that Dornish succession passes through the eldest sibling, regardless of sex.   _Why was Trystane being such a little curly headed fuck?_

Arianne had been hiding in guise of another Sand Snake.   _Arianne Sand.  Ridiculous._   _At least as Arianne Sand, I can pretend that Sexy Uncle Oberyn is my father._  Arianne had on more than one occasion bedded her uncle Oberyn, just to see what it was like, and he was a fucking FREAKY DEAKY lay!  He’s a high born on the streets but a bastard in bed.  I should copyright that shit.  There were, however, drawbacks to pretending to be another Sand.  Trystane had become more and more bold with his proclamations of Princedom.

He absolutely loved saying he was the heir to Dorne.  He even was crushing in on Myrcella Baratheon.  She’d overheard them in the water gardens plotting about betrayal. _Does he think if he marries Myrcella, that he will become King of Westeros?  What the hell would that make me?  Why would he think he could use Dornish traditional line of inheritance in King’s Landing?  That makes no sense and seems like some fucking Bull SHIT!_

Arianne was worried that Trystane was letting it really get to his head that he was heir.  She also had something else burrowing on the edges of her mental existence.  

Jaime fucking Lannister.  The motherfucking King Slayer.   _That sexy-ass gold-handed sister-fucking white cloaked incest-lovin’ VD-ridden golden-haired LION “KING” was in Dorne._  She’d spied him in the water gardens plotting and acting kind of gay with _Bran_ the sellsword Lord.  Maybe his name was _Bronn_ , it was hard to hear over all the water in the water gardens.

She’d also heard Ellaria and Jaime talking, which was primarily Ellaria talking and Jaime stuttering. Arianne knew she had to have her ovaries slain by the kingslayer before her Uncle’s paramour slut Ellaria.   _Because Ellaria is a giant slut and can’t go a day without the dick.  But I’ll show her how a true Sand Snakes her way into bed with a member of the Kingsguard._

Arianne “Sand” couldn’t help but laugh at how much sexier she was than her step-aunt’s dusty ass.   _I fucked your man and now I’m going to fuck Jaime’s hand._  Ellaria was crafty and sexy but Arianne was sensual and forward. 

_I just love the idea of forcing a vow breaker to break even more vows.  Cersei is beautiful in a King’s Landing way, but I’m the real fucking Dornish Princess, the most beautiful bitch in the most beautiful territory of the 7 Kingdoms, and Heir to Dorne.  I will fuck Jaime Lannister._

_In case he resists. I will send a very very thinly veiled threat to King’s Landing.  A Dead Red Viper with a Lannister necklace in its mouth would be symbolic as fuck and may push the queen completely off her rocker._


End file.
